


Arachne

by redledgers



Category: Avengers (Comics), Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Mythology References, Natasha-centric, Spiders, sorta myth fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is who she is because the gods deemed it so, because she dared be better than them, and so she became the lowest regarded of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arachne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eiluned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/gifts).



> so this is partly inspired by the myth of Minerva and Arachne but mostly it's Natasha centric

> She was a woman in legend, but also a spider. A deadly spider whose bite could kill, who ate her prey, and who left no trace but two small red triangles joined to form an hourglass.
> 
>  
> 
> She dares venture from the shadows, dares challenge the gods, and for that reason, she was cast into the lowest torture, forced to use her beauty to kill so that she may weave her web of lies across the earth, her beauty deadly and her bite feared.  Her web entangled the hearts and minds of her targets and then she killed, swiftly or not, enjoying every second because that’s what she was trained, _cursed_ , to do.
> 
>  
> 
> She was because the gods didn’t take kindly to her beauty or talent so they made her use it for evil, but she turned their curse around and freed herself from their grasp, to hurt them, and to present them to her allies, wrapped in delicately woven erethreal bonds, and she spins her threads once again for her own self.
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
